prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Spencer Hastings
Spencer Jill Hastings is a main characters in the series. She is portrayed by Troian Bellisario. She is one of the four Liars and was revealed to be a member of the "A-Team" in Season 3. Biography Spencer Hastings is a smart, preppy, over achieving high school girl. A member of the school's popular clique run by Alison, Spencer always had a rivalry with her to do the best. Spencer also had the same rivalry with her bigger sister, Melissa, whom's fiancée Spencer developed a relationship with. But unbeknownst to anyone, Alison developed the same relationship and made sure Ian and Spencer, as well as Ian and Melissa, were finished. Alison hung the secret over Spencer's head and nagged Spencer to tell Melissa before she did herself. But when Alison disappeared, Spencer felt relieved. But it started again with Melissa's newest beau, Wren. He and Spencer developed a relationship and someone known as "A" was threatening to spill. When Mona Vanderwaal was unmasked as "A" the girls thought the game was over, but it had just begun and this time Spencer wanted in on it. Spencer join the new "A's" A-Team and began working as "A" to find answers about her newest love interest Toby Cavanaugh, who had apparently been murdered by Head A. Spencer soon found out Toby was alive and the two began working as double agents to find out the identity of the Head A, "Red Coat". Spencer is kicked off of the A-Team after this incident and fails to truly unmask Red Coat. But not for long. Spencer soon finds out that Red Coat is Alison and she's alive. Spencer and the Liars begin trying to help Alison and bring her home and this leads Spencer over the edge and into a drug addiction. With the help of her friends Spencer manages to pull through and bring Ali home. But is Ali really who she says is or is "A" right under the Liars noses? Appearances |-|Season 1= *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *Reality Bites Me *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *Careful What U Wish 4 *If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *Je Suis une Amie *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Season 2= *It's Alive *The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Save the Date *Picture This *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *Let the Water Hold Me Down *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *The Naked Truth *CTRL: A *Breaking the Code *Father Knows Best *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked |-|Season 3= *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *Birds of a Feather *That Girl is Poison *The Remains of the "A" *Crazy *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead to Me *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *I'm Your Puppet *A Dangerous Game |-|Season 4= *'A' is for A-L-I-V-E *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *Gamma Zeta Die! *Under The Gun *Crash and Burn, Girl! *The Guilty Girl's Handbook *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Bring Down the Hoe *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Grave New World *Who's In The Box? *Love ShAck, Baby *Close Encounters *Bite Your Tongue *Hot for Teacher *Shadow Play *Free Fall *She's Come Undone *Cover For Me *Unbridled *A is for Answers |-|Season 5= *EscApe From New York *Whirly Girlie *Surfing the Aftershocks *Thrown From The Ride *Miss Me x 100 *Run, Ali, Run *The Silence of E. Lamb *Scream For Me *March of Crimes *A Dark Ali *No One Here Can Love or Understand Me *Taking This One to the Grave *How the 'A' Stole Christmas *Through a Glass, Darkly *Fresh Meat *Over a Barrel *The Bin of Sin *Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me *Out, Damned Spot *Pretty isn't the Point *Bloody Hell *To Plea or Not to Plea *The Melody Lingers On *I'm a Good Girl, I Am *Welcome to the Dollhouse Trivia *Spencer is the third member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. Gallery Spencer Hastings.jpg SpencerPortal1.png Spencer_Hastings.png SH001.jpg SpencerHastings3x24.png SpencerIsA.png SpencerATeam.png SpencerDollhouse.png SpencerCrazy.jpg Mrs.-dilaurentis-and-spencer.jpg Jason-hanna-and-aria-stare-at-spencer-in-dead-to-me.jpg SpencerPortalChristmas.png Spencer Hastings S3.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:The Liars Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Radley Patients